Geisha
The Geisha is a unit of the Dragon Clan. Overview The Geisha of the Dragon Clan are no simple courtesans. Talented musicians, graceful dancers and engaging storytellers, they keep the gentler arts of the Dragon alive even during the bloodiest wars, and remind its warriors of the fine ideals for which they struggle. Though the Geisha may appear to be timid and fearful in the battle. In times of great need, they take their services and generously give their freedom to join and aid the Clan's soldiers in the field. Their understanding of human form and their ancient powers of mystical healing arts that has been taught from time to time allows them to heal even the most grievous and deepest wounds. It is in their nature to ease the pain, than receiving them; when facing enemies in combat they fight in a lithe and agile way to drive them back, they cannot stand against a hardened warrior. Luckily, there are many strong fighters who would willingly do their best to defend them. Usage The Geisha is the lifeblood of a Dragon Clan force as her ability to fully heal a unit determines success or defeat in battle. Their effectiveness in healing increases even further once they have learned the Art of Massage from the Bathhouse. Her available set of battle gear as good however. Sacrifice can be useful if either there is no escape for the Geisha and she has enough stamina to use the battle gear while Fire Shield is utterly worthless, Geishas should not be melee combat unless if she is attacked upon given order.Fire shield cause anyone who attack her recieve explosion damage . Unfortunately, this makes her a bigger target from enemy units and her death can spell doom for your force. Either get her a horse so she can easily maneuver the battlefield or either hide her away when a battle starts so that she cannot be easily seen by the enemy although this requires flexible micromanagement. Battle Gear Trivia *Has a very soft armor and weak attack. ** According to her concept art and Battle Realms.dat, she has another cutting weapon, Geisha Ribbon. ** Due to its length in the concept art, Geisha Ribbon could've been her range attacks. However, its parameters makes it a normal melee weapon. *** Geisha Ribbon was probably shelved because Liquids animators'd never made her ribbon-lashing animations. *The Geisha's Innate stamina regeneration -according to the data- is named 'Seduction.' It is hard-coded to be applicable to her only. Mighthap the Geisha had been intended to attract and distract enemy fighters (who before WotW were all male). *She also appears in Kenji's Journey in the Swan's Pool mission regardless if Kenji is in the Dragon/Serpent path. If Kenji is in the Dragon's path, she becomes grateful of Kenji protecting the Swan's Pool and told him that the Orb is in Serpentholm (which the Nightvol stole it during the assault). However in the Serpent Path, Kenji becomes obsessed with the Orb and tells Shinja to kill her much to Otomo's dismay (this was also mentioned by the Necromancer). Gallery Dragon Geisha.jpg|Geisha Concept Art DragonGeishabyAnnFancy.jpg|Geisha Fan art by Ann Fancy Quotes (Move) *''"Moving"'' *''"Okay"'' *''"I follow"'' *''"Yes"'' *''"Lead the way"'' *''"Going!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Fight!' *"Okay"'' *''"For the Dragon!'' *''"Attack!"'' *''"Go!"'' *''"As you ordered!"'' *''"I obey"'' Quotes (Kills) * "No mercy today!" * "Your wounds won't heal!" * "Your evil weakens you!" Quotes (Heal) * "Ahhhhhh!" * "Thank You" Category:Healer Unit